Questions for the GM August 2008
This set of questions was compiled by Shadowblack. Interview starts below the line. Questions are in Bold, answers and other comments from the GM are unformatted. Owing to the lenght of the introductory text, this has also been left unformatted. Questions start at first bolded sentence. (These questions haven't been answered yet) ---- Somewhere in Talinus, in one of the many taverns around the city, a group of adventurers have gathered around a table in the corner of the room. It’s shortly after sundown and the place is completely full (just like any other day, actually), so no one is paying any attention to the fact that so many people seem to be interested in a single dirty old table. “So, what’s this about?” Asks a hooded adventurer, sounding impatient. “It better be important – I do have damsels to save, dragons to kill, treasures to find, and so on.” Several of the other people voice their agreement. “Yes, yes, I’m sure we all have things to do.” Answers one of the other adventurers present. “Don’t worry, this won’t take long. Remember that parchment created by the mages of the Grey Circle a few months ago? The so-called ‘letter of sending’, which we used to send our questions and inquiries to The GM?” He gets a collective ‘Yes’. “Well, guess what? We’re now in the presence of an artifact just as powerful – this very table!” Hearing this a few people stare at their fellow adventurer as if he has gone completely mad, a few more just roll their eyes, and most laugh out loud at this ‘revelation’. “I know, I know, it sounds crazy, doesn’t it?” Continues the speaker, unfazed by the reactions. “But it is true none the less. You see, after finally succeeding in creating that parchment a few of the mages involved came here to celebrate. They got really drunk, to the point where they thought that enchanting this very table was a brilliant idea. And they did just that. As a result you can use this table to ask The GM anything – all you have to do is scratch down your questions and, if The GM has the time, they will be answered. The only negative side is that scratching the table gets you thrown out. Unfortunately there doesn’t seem to be any way around the last part.” As the speaker finishes his explanation everyone around the table remains silent as they process what they just heard. “A magical table. Now I’ve seen everything.” Mumbles one of the other people present. “Alright, who will go first?” Asks a young woman after a whole minute passes without anyone saying anything. “I’ll go first.” Announces Shalok-Gul as he takes out a dagger and starts writing on the table. “The MR & SP bonuses from the Altar of Malice are supposed to be transferable to another item in the same class, but how specific is that? Does it mean another weapon or piece of armour, or just another staff or sword, for example?” Answer: This question was answered with time, when Mezaryl started to transfer the bonuses. MR bonus can be transferred to any kind of weapon, SP bonus can be transferred to any piece of armour. '“I’m next.” Declares shadowblack as he takes out his precious Quckstab dagger. “I have a couple of questions: # In the cave of the Ice Troll we reach a place where there's a Frozen Brigand that does not see us. Any particular reason why we can't (use Archery to) shoot him in the back or (use Thievery to) backstab and kill him (instead of simply attacking him)? # And another one related to the replayable scenarios: What is the additional experience bonus mentioned in Jadefang Lair? I'm referring to: No one seems to have any idea what this bonus is, so could you explain how does this work? ' '''Note: Due to the delay in answering this set of questions, this last question was asked again in Questions for the GM February 2009.' Answer: “I also have two questions.” Says enormo. #Some kind-hearted players have been salivating over Spikefist's gauntlets (on other players' hands) for a long, long time. Will they meet again the goblin whose life they spared in the Shattered Skull series? #Rokmokkara...... according to a recent poll, is one of the most unwelcomed NPC in game. In our last encounter with him he vowed to take revenge on us... so, when can we solemnly, gracefully, thoroughly @#%$#%@ him?” Answer: '''Next is rakhan. “Now that we have mounts - will horse tranquilizers be added to the game, will characters be able to use them, and what effect will they have in game? And also, when's next Tally's raffle? If there'll be one?” He asks. Answer: “Speaking of things to come” starts scout1idf “Is this ever going to turn into anything or was it just an empty threat? # And on the topic of mounts: How about adding packs for the horses? Why should you have to carry the load and fight too when you have a horse to help out?” Answer: “Speaking of all the stuff we tend to carry around reminds me of a couple of things I’ve been wondering about." Says shadowblack. "What is the difference between Wood Icon Of Entangling Vines and Wood Icon Of Entangling Vines? One is 'itemid=1060', the other is 'itemid=1061', but apart from the 'itemid' there doesn't seem to be any difference... Answer: And also: Does ‘Ice Key (triangle)’ have any use/purpose? It's never used...” “Allow me to add something to that last question.” Says scout1idf. “Most of the time the ‘Ice Key (circle)’ doesn't work even if initially the keyhole is circular, and after using the circle key I have to use the square key too to open the door. Is that intentional, or is it a bug and we’re supposed to use only one key to open that ice door?” Answer: This was answered in another month's questions. The Ice Key (triangle) is marked to disappear from the game “I also have questions about items.” Says Young Ned. “Do backpacks stack? That is, if a small backpack adds 10 to your maximum encumbrance and a large backpack adds 20, does having both of them on you increase your max encumbrance by 30? What about two large backpacks -- 40? This could get pretty abusable... Answer: This one was also answered in another moment. Backpacks do not stack Oh, and if you're already at 100% encumbrance and don't have a backpack yet, will you be able to buy one, or will the game say that's too heavy for you?” Answer: To finish with the questions about items: # Will we see more uses for our Grinning Jack-O-Lanterns? More quests? More tricks or treats?” Asks paladin hopefully. “And also: # Will we ever see a use for items like the flask of Hammertongue and such items like the various small flasks and lengths of rope we can buy at some of the markets? I ask because I remembered you could get a coil of strong rope from Stoneback Hill and the small flasks and lengths of rope are fairly easy to obtain if you know where to look. So I got to wondering if we would ever be able to make use of things like that or if it's better just not to bother with them.” Answer: “On another, more enjoyable, topic: When can we expect an NPC named Jayden?” Wonders Havoc. Answer: Suddenly feeling old (both for forgetting about this and for remembering something so old) shadowblack writes down another question: “In the past, before the introduction of the new travel system, there was a place called Crosswind Stagehouse. It was near Trithik, if I'm not mistaken. There you could hire a coach to take you to Hawklor, Talinus, and some other place I can't remember (the Moonshore Crossroads, perhaps?). The cost was just a few gold coins. What happened to it and will it ever be added back into the game?” ''' Answer: '''He then decides to add one last question: “Will we ever get to visit the isle of Kiast? And especially the Market of Horns? It seems like an excellent place to spend some of our hard-earned gold...” Answer: Last, but not least, is doolipalally: “On the way to Saarngard, Thane Pyrond always sneers at the aliases I choose for my characters, and says he'd have expected me to come up with something a bit more clever. Is it possible to impress him with the name you choose, or is he just really picky?” Answer: By now the table’s surface is covered by so much writings that it looks more like a really large page from a book, or a gigantic parchment, than a table. Just then the adventurers gathered spot the bartender headed their way carrying a really large club and accompanied by four large bald-headed guards carrying even larger clubs. Everyone looks back at the table surface hoping to see the answers to their questions, but there’s no change. Suddenly it dawns on everyone why the ‘getting thrown out’ part has never been avoided by anyone. As the five scowling men approach the table all the adventurers gathered around it start praying for the answers to arrive first... ----